How To Train Your Dragon: inFamous
by Nick Jerrison
Summary: The war has started again. Dragons started ruining the villages and noone knows mwhy. And noone need to know. Everyone just attack. Everyone except Nick. Nick has to to stop thee war using his ability to get dragon powers and use them as he wants. Will he succeed? Will he be able to reveal the secret behind the war?


_WARNING: The following content is a crossover of How To Train Your Dragon and inFamous. I am warning you that the atmosphere of both of them is almost completely ruined as there are no things as D.U.P. or vikings. The book takes place in 2018 in the parallel universe, so there are many things that don't exist n the original How To Train Your Dragon and inFamous. Even though it takes place in the same universe as How To Train Your Dragon, not in the inFamous universe. There are also scenes that are almost copying inFamous scenes. Also, forgive my bad grammar. English is not my native language after all._

You have been warned.

**Enjoy!**

How To Train Your Dragon: inFamous

Chapter One - How it all started.

"_All men dream - but not equally. Those who dream by night, in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity... But the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes, to make it possible, to make dreams true. This I did."_

_- T.E. Lawrence, "Seven Pillars of Wisdom"_

My name is Nick. I was born in 2003 and now I am 15. We lived back-to-back with dragons for thousands of years, but in 2006… the war has started again. I live in a city called Dansea. Pretty weird name. People here don't want to make peace with dragons. They want war. Whenever a dragon comes, no matter what he wants, we go with our rifles, cannons etc. But I am sure that there is a way to stop this. A way to end the war normally. A way to find a breaking point like Hiccup once did.

Nobody is respecting me as a man here. Everybody hates me or even don't know me. Everyone except my mother. She is the only one left in my family. I have noone but her. My father left the city a year after the beginning of the end.

But today a letter came to me… I was shocked. It was from my dad! It said:

_"Son... I know this letter will shock you and, probably, it already did, but... I need your help. This whole time I wasn't just 'missing'. I had a reason. I had a chance to stop the war, but your mother never listened to me. So I left by myself. With no note. But now I am not able to do what I was going to. It's all up to you now. I know nobody except you would believe me, so listen: you need to go to the Shepherd cave. There you will find a lever. Pull it and you will find a secret way in the abandoned fortress just near it._

_ Go down and only down. You may hear some noises, you may feel someone is watching you, but please, don't let those things take over your mind. Or you will be trapped like me. At the bottom you will find something that will help you. Help us all. You will understand how._

_If we are lucky, by the time you read this I will be dead. If fate frowns, we all perish."_

It is the only news I have from my father from 2004, and now I know that he is dead… This is quite a surprise. But I couldn't dissapoint my father. I need to go there.

After a few minutes, here I am. Shepherd cave. I see a lever. Okay, pull it... Now to the the abandoned fortress. I can see it well. Here must be a secret way... I don't see any. Oh wait, here it is! In the cemetery... I don't like this. But what else can I do now? I am stepping down into the unknown.

Indeed, all I see now is a huge way down. The stairs lead down for I don't know how much. But here I am, walking down. After 8 floors I can hear scretches... Like somebody chops iron with knife. That noise... It started to hurt my ears... No. I can't let it take control over me! Keep going down... After a few more floors I heard steps from behind me. When I turned back, there was noone there. As I started to go down again, I heard a scream. A scream of a man. Could that be my father? Or is that just my imagination? I can't know. I don't WANT to know. Either way, I need to go down. After almost 20 floors I saw a silouette down there. He went down slowly. I went after him. But then, silloute turned back and I could see its face. I don't know how, but I recognized it. It was my father.

He started to walk up. I screamed and ran up the stairs. I couldn't control myself... The fear, THIS controled me! I ran up until I fell down. I had to look back. There was nothing there. Only stairs. I decided to go back down. I started to go up, but then he appeared right in front of me and whispered: "Down and only down…" That was what my father was talking about. If I will continue going up and down, I will be trapped here forever. I need to take myself in hands. And finally, the ghost of my father appeared once again. I had to go to him. I had no choice. I closed my eyes and slowly went down to my father. I heard whispering. With every step down I understood it better. And finally, I heard what it said: "Open your eyes". This is the moment where the war outside didn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me now is the war inside me. The war between fear and my dream. I stood in one place for about two minutes. The voice didn't stop whispering to me: "Open your eyes", "Open your eyes"... At last, I couldn't stand it. I shouted: "STOP IT!" and opened my eyes. But then I screamed even louder because of what I saw.

A dragon. Alive dragon that stared into my soul. He growled at me. I was scared. But then an idea came to me: what if I will try to do the same thing Hiccup did? I threw my knife away and started to slowly come to a dragon. Every step I made he became more chill. In the end, he was so calm and I knew it: this is my chance. I slowly started to put my hand on his forehead. Nice and easy.

Just when I put my hand on him, some kind of power came to me… I felt it. I got blind. I can't see a thing! But wait… Something is revealing. I can see this dragon's past! He is flying there, but then an earthquake started… Dragon fell unconcious… Then a man appeared at the horizon. He comes closer and closer… After that I got blind again.

I woke up lying on the floor of the shed where I have been. The dragon was unconcious, too. I stand up, but then my left hand gets covered in smoke, and then the same thing happens to my right arm… Som sort of power is coming… I can't control it! Finally, the power explode and I flewup a few inches from the ground… And then, I fell down.I have no idea of what happened.

The door has opened. I decided to run away. But when I started to run, I became a smoke and moved there a lot faster. A few seconds ago, I became a human again…

- No, this can't be… - I said,

The dragon that was inside the shed with me just did what have done. He became a smoke and went just through me, after that he became a dragon and flew away.

- I… I have… I have his powers!

So, I decided to check it. I tried to do the same and it worked. I waved my hand and a smoke shot from my hand. I am a half-dragon now! I have the dragon powers! With it, I may stop the war! That's what my father meant! I cannot dissapoint him! I must stop the war no matter how hard it will be! I need to find more dragons and get their powers… And their memories of the war's beginning.

This is how I stepped on a way to become a legend. On a way to act my dreams with opened eyes.


End file.
